Carnation
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Dengan sebuket bunga tergenggam manis di jari. Atsushi untuk pertama kali menjenguk Akutagawa di rumah sakit. Untuk event TAKABURC


_**Carnation**_

 **Fandom: Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **Dedicated : Takabur Challenge**

 **Starting Wave by Fujimoriiin**

 **Finishing Wave by Cicely Garnetta**

 **Genre: Angst** ** & ****Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning : OOC, Fast Plot, Typo(s), etc**

 **Summary: Dengan sebuket bunga tergenggam manis di jari. Atsushi untuk pertama kali menjenguk Akutagawa di rumah sakit.**

 **Note:** **No power!** **A** **R**

Nakajima Atsushi. Dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana tanggung berwarna hitam di tengah jam istirahat kantor, melangkah kaku memasuki rumah sakit besar berlabel 'Rumah Sakit Umum Yokohama'. Pada tangannya tergenggam sebuket bunga sederhana. Warna merah nyentrik dengan alur putih indah di tepian. Harumnya semerbak menyenangkan.

Untuk sesaat Atsushi merasa membawa bunga adalah pilihan yang salah. Beberapa kali ia menangkap basah berbagai reaksi pandangan dari orang-orang yang penasaran. Tak jarang ia melihat para perawat yang terpesona, kemudian saling bergosip pada sesama perawat dengan nada iri dan juga tak lupa kedua pipi yang memerah bak tomat matang. Atsushi dapat merasa ada yang salah sungguh amat salah dari pandangan mereka. Terlebih dari bunga yang ia bawa. Terasa berat sekali tangannya membawa buket itu, seolah saja buket itu makin berat.

"Ah, anak muda sekarang sungguh romantis."

Dalam lift menuju lantai tiga dan lima, di mana Atsushi menuju lantai tiga. Belakangnya hanya terdapat seorang wanita tua terlihat ramah. Mata menyipit karena senyuman, namun terlihat jelas perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuket bunga.

"Menjenguk pacar ya, nak?"

"Ah bukan," Atsushi berusaha keras menyembunyikan kernyitan di dahinya.

Wanita tua dengan wajah ramah itu terkekeh, "Wah, masih teman rupanya."

"Sepertinya anda berpikir terlalu jauh. Hanya untuk... Err... Yah, semacam teman kerja."

"Wah, wah. Sungguh perhatian. Sungguh beruntung gadis yang mendapat teman kerja sepertimu ya," kedua alis Atsushi bertaut. Wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu terkekeh ringan dan Atsushi hanya tertawa. Secara dipaksakan tentunya.

"Ah, maaf, teman saya ini laki-laki, kok."

Pintu lift terbuka. Tepat di lantai tiga, lantai tujuan Atsushi.

"Saya duluan," Atsushi bergegas berpamitan. Meninggalkan wanita tua yang tadinya menyipit ramah ganti terbelalak kaget.

Begitu pintu lift tertutup Atsushi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Di sudut hatinya ia merasa bersalah.

 _536 VIP_

 _Akutagawa Ryunosuke._

Atsushi menghela napas dalam-dalam malah terkesan berat seolah ia sedang membawa sebuah beban berat di kedua pundaknya. Mengetuk pintu dengan nomor tujuannya sebanyak tiga kali Atsushi membuang napasnya mencoba menangkan jantungnya yang nyaris copot itu selagi menunggu jawaban.

Atsushi memang tak tahu sudah berapa banyak waktu yang sudah ia habiskan untuk menunggu. Karena tak ada jawaban, akhirnya ia memutuskan mengintip seisi kamar inap yang hendak ia sambangi. Mendapati ranjang dengan sosok pria terbaring lemah di sana. Merasa yakin walau kedua tangan sudah berkeringat dingin, Atsushi melanjutkan masuk, ia tak boleh kembali sebelum menjenguknya.

Akutagawa Ryunosuke, pemuda sakit yang tengah Atsushi jenguk menoleh lemah. Matanya memancarkan sinar redup. Selang menempel pada pangkal tangannya. Kulit dan bibirnya begitu pucat. Bahkan samar terlihat helai rambut rontok pada bantal.

"Ehm... Hai?" sebuah sapaan kaku dari Atsushi dan juga raut muka yang tak bisa dikatakan lagi seperti apa rupanya. Tanpa bicara, Atsushi tahu Akutagawa menunjukkan raut _untuk-apa-kau-kemari_. Sinis.

"Kau tahu, tiada hari di kantor detektifku tanpa membicarakanmu. Dan sudah tiga hari, mereka terkejut dan masih mengatakan anggota mafia besar di kota ini jatuh sakit."

Akutagawa menghela napas. "Menyebalkan mendengar mereka membicarakanku seperti itu."

Atsushi menaikkan bahu. Begitu pula dengan masing-masing ujung alisnya, "Aku... yah, aku terkejut kau sakit. Dapat fasilitas mewah seperti ini. Dasar mafia."

Hening. Akutagawa tidak membalas. Dahinya mengernyit dan kedua bola mata itu menyipit separuh, tertuju pada sebuah buket bunga yang masih ada di genggaman Atsushi.

"Apa itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Atsushi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia meringis pelan dengan dahi alis yang nyaris bertaut itu, "Karena ini kali pertama aku menjengukmu. Jadi, tanpa sadar ketika aku melihat toko bunga aku berjalan saja ke sana. Meminta dipilihkan bunga, dan, ya, ini untukmu."

"Hah?"

"Namanya bunga anyelir, atau _carnation_ _flower_. Katanya, bahasa bunganya adalah _semoga lekas sembuh._ "

Pemuda mafia itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Atsushi. Tapi penjenguk itu tahu, Akutagawa Ryunosuke sedang mendengus. Atsushi tahu bahwa kewarasan otaknya memang perlu ditanyakan. Ia bisa saja lebih gila dari pada Dazai yang hobi bunuh diri itu karena menjenguk musuhnya yang sedang sakit. Tapi di sebuah titik di hatinya ia berpikir 'Tak ada salahnya, bukan? Melakukan gencatan senjata sementara dan menjadi kawan.'

Oke, ia salah. Tapi setidaknya ia benar dalam hal gencatan senjata.

Menatap sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjang milik Akutagawa, Atsushi melangkahkan sepasang tungkai miliknya. Untuk meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa itu tentu saja, dan, oh memasukkannya ke dalam vas bunga kecil bening yang tengah kosong.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Kusarankan kau lebih baik angkat kaki dari sini saja secepatnya."

Laki-laki dengan umur delapan belas itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Yah, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. "Aku memang berniat pulang setelah mengetahui kondisimu," balas Atsushi pelan.

Atsushi kemudian melangkah, menuju pintu, berniat untuk keluar dari ruang VIP itu. Hingga sesuatu menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia melupakan satu hal yang menurutnya sungguh penting. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melakukannya...

Pemuda mafia itu terbatuk-batuk dengan agak keras. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meredam suara batuk itu tapi sayangnya tak berhasil sesuai dengan dugannya. Atsushi menautkan alis, ia bingung mesti melakukan apa untuk membantu Akutagawa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa batuk itu memiliki interval waktu yang lama. Sudah satu menit saat itu. Dan Atsushi masih terdiam, ia pikir hanyalah batuk biasa. Hingga tiga menit selanjutnya menyusul dan kedua bola mata pemuda dari Agensi Detektif itu bisa melihat sebuah cairan merah pekat dengan bau serupa dengan besi.

Mulut milik pemuda dengan marga Nakajima itu terbuka, ia merasa jantungnya benar-benar nyaris melompat keluar menuju tenggorokannya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mendekat ke arah ranjang rumah sakit itu dan segera menombol bel yang ada di sebelah kanan ranjang itu dengan cepat hingga nyaris tak ada interval waktu yang diciptakan oleh jemari Atsushi.

Nyaris tak ada waktu satu menit untuk Atsushi menunggu, segerombol orang dengan pakaian serba putih dengan beberapa alat medis yang Atsushi tak tahu apa kegunannya. Manusia Harimau itu hanya tahu bahwa ia berdiri di depan ruang Akutagawa dengan pintu tertutup rapat. Atsushi tak bisa mendengarkan suara di dalam sana, tetapi is mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya itu jauh-jauh sehingga tak dapat kembali melintas ke dalam benaknya itu dan memilih untuk duduk bak patung di bangku yang tersedia di sana.

Atsushi masih menunggu walau ia tadi mendapati ada seorang suster yang keluar dari ruang tersebut dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah troli berisikan dengan obat-obatan yang banyaknya nyaris tak muat lagi di troli besi itu. Atsushi menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu ia sudah menunggu lama, tapi tetap saja Atsushi tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah terlewat. Atsushi tak kuasa menghitungnya. Ia juga tak kuasa untuk beranjak dari tempatnya walau hanya satu milimeter pun jaraknya.

Kedua tangan itu dilipatnya apik dan diletakkannya di depan dada. Ujung sepatunya mengetuk permukaan lantai dingin selama beberapa kali. Hingga saat ini pun Atsushi masih tak kuasa menghitung lamanya ia menunggu. Hingga beberapa hal akhirnya melintasi pikirannya dan membuat kedua ujung alis itu saling bertautan. Nyaris menyambung. Hingga suara pintu terbuka mengaluhkan dunia Atsushi sepenuhnya.

Seorang dengan jas berwarna putih bersih dengan stetoskop yang mengalunginya beserta dengan para suster yang langsung undur diri karena memang sudah tak memiliki pekerjaan lagi. Nakajima Atsushi, ia terlihat kesusahan mengatakan sesuatu. Mulut itu memang terbuka, hanya saja tak satu suara pun yang bisa ditangkap di telinga. Dokter itu tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang baginya itu 'lucu' dalam hal yang baik tentunya, "Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tuan Akutagawa memang kadang suka melewatkan jam minum obat namun sepertinya hari ini yang terparah. Ia baik-baik saja. Tapi ia terlihat kelelahan, kau bisa masuk ke dalam bila kau mau. Saya permisi dulu."

"A-Aah, baik, te-terima kasih banyak."Atsushi kemudian meringis hingga gigi taringnya terlihat dengan jelas, ia menatap kepergian dokter itu dengan malu, sungguh dan sungguh malu sekali rasanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sekhawatir itu? Bahkan kepada musuhnya sendiri? Apa mereka memang sudah berteman dekat hingga bisa... Yaah, 'Teman' kata itu sama sekali tak tepat.

Berdehem kuat-kuat seakan memberik 'kode' kepada pasien di dalam bahwa Atsushi akan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sama saja, itu lah yang Atsushi ketahui melalui indera penglihatannya. Hanya saja ia tahu Akutagawa terlihat entah semakin pucat atau tidak. Ia sendiri tak tahu. Atsushi sudah terlalu khawatir untuk hal itu dan di satu titik ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang bekerja abnormal.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah murid Dazai-san," mulut itu kemudian meraup oksigen. Seperti hidungnya saja tak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya. "Aku iri padamu." sebuah pengakuan terlontar dan Akutagawa menoleh menuju sumber suara. Rautnya sungguh tak bersahabat saat ini dan Atsushi sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Kau bisa sekuat itu dan selalu berusaha sendirian."

"Kau pikir-"

"Aku juga... Aku juga akan menjadi kuat seperti dirimu," sebuah lengkungan bak bulan sabit terbit di wajah Atsushi, "Aku tak mau kalah darimu. Aku akan menantikan pertemuan kita di medan perang selanjutnya."

"Karenanya lekas sembuh dan lawan aku, Akutagawa-san."

Pintu itu ditutup, meninggalkan seorang Adam sendirian di ruangan serba putih dengan aroma antiseptik yang menyengat hidung.

"Sudah selesai..."

Lalu sedetik berikutnya kedua kaki Atsushi selemas agar-agar yang dibuat oleh rekan di kantornya. Kedua bahu itu melemas dan Atsushi tak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman lebar. Entah mengapa ia memiliki perasaan baik tentang hal ini dan ia tak mau merasa bersalah karena telah menjenguknya.

Melupakan bagaimana lemasnya kedua kaki miliknya Atsushi tetap memaksakannya kembali menuju kantor. Ia tak bisa melupakan tumpukan kertas tebal yang lebih dari tiga puluh senti di meja kerjanya itu. Oh, sepertinya Nakajima Atsushi harus berlari menuju kantornya bila ia memang tak ingin lembur malam ini. Ingatkan dia dengan lingkaran merah spidol di kalender kamarnya. Dengan kecepatan itu Nakajima Atsushi keluar dari area Rumah Sakit Yokohama yang megah.

Tangan kanan itu memuar kenop pintu. Ia tak perlu mengetuk pintu itu dan menunggu jawaban dari pasien di dalam ruang itu. "Akutagawa-senpai," gadis dengan surai pirang itu menyapa dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kau sudah mengambil hasil ceknya?" tanya Akutagawa tanpa menatap wajah rekannya. Ia sibuk menatap langit dari jendela yang rupanya sedang berubah warna menjadi abu gelap dengan cahaya-cahaya putih yang berkali-kali terlihat diikuti oleh suara besar akibat awan-awan yang saling bertubrukan itu.

Iris merah Higuchi beralih menuju amplop besar berwarna cokelat muda yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Iya, perlu aku bacakan?" tawarnya ramah. Dengan dada yang terasa ditusuk bila ia mesti membaca sebuah tulisan kecil itu. Ia tak kuasa melakukannya. Layaknya dunia akan kiamat saja.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "Tak perlu, letakkan saja di meja."

Higuchi mengangguk, ia melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh rekannya. "Mau apel? Aku kupaskan," tawarnya sambil mengambil sebuah apel merah besar dari dalam keranjang anyam, hadiah dari Mori Ougai, atasan mereka.

"Ya, tolong. Aku mau dua apel," timpal Akutagawa dan Higuchi mengambil sebuah apel lagi dari dalam keranjang. Berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencucinya dan mengambil sebuah pisau. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi.

"Apa saja yang sudah dikatakan oleh Dokter?"

"Penyakitnya sudah tujuh puluh persen hingga delapan puluh persen menggerogoti tubuhmu dan bila mau melakukan operasi disarankan secepatnya. Dokter bisa mengatur jadwalnya secepatnya juga," senyuman gadis pirang itu terasa sepahit kopi hitam, "Walau hanya dua puluh persen saja kemungkinannya dan kemungkinan itu bisa berubah tiap waktu," ia melanjutkan.

Bola mata itu berputar beberapa derajat, Akutagawa sedang berpikir sebentar, "Pekan ini, bisa?"

"Akan kutanyakan secepatnya," balas Higuchi. Sesaat ia menatap partner kerjanya. Ia kemudian buru-buru kembali mengupas apel.

"Apa perlu rehabilitasi?"

Sudut itu teratrik melawan gravitasi, "Iya, setidaknya lama waktu rehabilitasi itu tergantung kondisi tubuh Akutagawa-senpai."

"Aku hanya perlu banyak istirahat, makan, dan rajin rehabilitasi saja, bukan?" seperti nada untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Akutagawa menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. Ia seperti orang bodoh saja menanyakan hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan. Ia bahkan nyaris terbatuk dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Akan aku tanyakan jadwal operasinya pada Dokter sekarang juga. Akutagawa-senpai mau jadwal secepatnya?"

"Iya, tolong. Aku harus segera sembuh dari penyakit sialan ini."

"Lalu kembali berlatih?" tebak Higuchi.

Kedua bahu itu naik, "Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan lagi, secepatnya juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau kalah darinya." Pernyataan final telah dikeluarkan dan gadis itu memang harus segera menuju ke ruang dokter yang menangani Akutagawa.

Higuchi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan sebuah piring porselen apik yang sudah terisi oleh potongan buah apel segar, "Aku pergi dulu."dan gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu dingin itu.

"Manusia Harimau, kalau kau tak segera berlari lebih kencang lagi kau akan kebasahan. Hujan tak bisa menunggu lebih lama dari yang kau kira."

Akutagawa menuruni ranjangnya dengan hati-hati dan menuju di mana amplop besar dengan warna cokelat itu berada. Iris itu menelusuri rangkaian demi rangkaian kata yang sudah diketik dengan rapi, apik, dan juga hati-hati. Hingga akhirnya ia tertuju pada sebuah tulisan dan membuat relung hatinya tersayat dan juga kedua bola mata yang mengecil sesaat.

"Dan aku juga harus segera kembali berlari untuk tak ketinggalan."

 _...Besar tingkat keberhasilan operasi secara persentasi sebanyak dua puluh persen. Tingkat keberhasilan pasien tetap bertahan setelah operasi di bawah lima persen, dengan kata lain Negatif..._

 **...END...**

 **A/N : Halo dan selamat membaca fanfic kolaborasi buta ini yang dipersembahakan untuk Takabur Challenge. Sebenarnya sebagai finishing wave aku masih tidak terlalu yakin fic ini sesuai dengan genrenya karena aku sendiri secara pribadi takut kalau ficnya terasa kurang nge-feel... dan juga maafkan untuk beberapa typo dan juga kata yang tidak sesuai lalu akhir kata lagi selamat membaca untuk semuanya...**


End file.
